candle_cove_back_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy
Candle Cove is rumoured to have been the inspiration of many things in recent years. Possible Influences *The Cartoon Network series The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack may have been influenced by the show, as it is about pirates and has dark and scary overtones. These have not been confirmed. *The coastal town in Scooby Doo's Mystery Incorporated is named Crystal Cove, which holds a dark entity from another dimension beneath its bay. It has many similarities to the dark plotted Candle Cove, and how the Skin-Taker originated from another world. *The Laughingstock's ship doctor, Dr. Heartfelt, is very similar to the Medic from Team Fortress 2 in both personality and voice acting. *The Skin-Taker's skin-stealing may have inspired Repo! The Genetic Opera, a film about an organ-donor company who, if you can't pay for the organs, will repossess them, killing the people whom they are in. *In Neil Gaiman's Sandman series, a serial killer is briefly mentioned who makes leather neckties from human skin. This seems strongly similar to the Skin-Taker's cape and hat. *The ghost of Eliv Thade from Neopets may have been inspired by Thade Soben, since both have anagrams for names, including the word "Thade" Neopets has many different references to characters and things from other shows, so this is a possibility. However, it may also be a coincidence, since the character is from a game of solving anagrams, and the character apparently speaks in anagrams as well. *Nathan looks a lot like Jake from Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Alestorm mascot "Captain Morgan" looks a lot like Captain Morleidr. False Connections Some previously believed connections have been proven to be absolutely false. *Some thought that Brook from One Piece seemed like a friendly version of the Skin-Taker, but since the show was never broadcast in any foreign countries, the connection is highly unlikely. As well, the only thing that the two characters have in common is being skeletons, and animated skeletons have been around since the middle ages. Also, it was revealed that Brook was based on Guns n' Roses member Slash, therefore the Skin-Taker had nothing to do with the inspiration for Brook. *Some people tried to claim Percy inspired the cowardly natures of Shaggy and Scooby Doo, but Scooby Doo first aired in the 60's, while Candle Cove aired in the 70's. *Many fans have attempted numerous times to make connections to Pirates of the Carribean films, but there are no genuine connections, and there are very few similarities. However, Davy Jones does look a bit like Captain Morleidr. *Some thought Shadow from Bear in the Big Blue House was inspired by the Earl of Wax, but Jim Henson and Mitchell Kriegman had never even heard of Candle Cove, and just wanted to use shadow puppets to tell stories in the show. *The Earl of Wax wears a glove with needles coming out of it that he sometimes uses to torture pirates. This is similiar to Freddy Krueger's glove. However, Wes Craven did not grow up in an area where the show was broadcast, and was inspired by his cat when he came up with the glove. Category:Show